


Beautiful You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Soft Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Mason thinks Liam needs a makeover. Theo disagrees.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Beautiful You

Liam looks at himself in the mirror with a frown, mostly at the clothes he’s wearing. They’re all new and wrinkle free and very…preppy looking. Not that the look is necessarily bad. It’s just not something Liam would normally wear. 

Mason though, thinks it’s time Liam had a makeover. He’d shown up at his house an hour ago and told him it was time for “Operation Remake Liam.” The name is a little offensive if you ask him. Liam doesn’t need to be remade. Mason had rolled his eyes when he said as much.

“Ignore the name,” he’d said. “It’s more about the end result anyway.”

When Liam had asked what exactly the end result was supposed to be Mason had waved him off and told him that would come later. 

Now, here they are, what feels like a thousand outfits later, and Liam still doesn’t feel the least bit like himself. He looks different, that’s for sure. But he can’t say it’s a look he necessarily likes.

“I don’t know,” he says, turning one way then the other as he examines himself. “This isn’t really me.”

“But it _can_ be,” Mason says.

Liam’s getting a little frustrated, if he’s being honest. Mason is his best friend. He usually knows Liam well enough to know when to not push him to do something. And he’s certainly never tried to change him. So he doesn’t know what the deal is.

“Is who I am really that bad?” Liam asks quietly.

Mason opens his mouth, but he doesn’t get a chance to speak before his bedroom door is slamming open. He jumps, and turns to see Theo standing there. “What did you just say?”

“Ummm…”

“And what’s with the look?” Theo asks, his face scrunched in confusion. He looks a little bit adorable like that. Not that Liam is going to say that out loud.

“Mason thought I needed a makeover,” Liam says. “Or to be remade or whatever?”

Theo’s eyes narrow as he looks over at Mason, “Did he now?”

His voice has gone dangerously low, and Mason visibly shrinks back. Liam can’t blame him. Even reformed Theo can still be pretty terrifying when he wants to be. “And why do you think Liam needs to change?” Theo asks him.

“I don’t!” Mason says. “I just thought a new wardrobe couldn’t hurt.”

“Are you comfortable in these clothes?” Theo asks him.

Liam bites his lip before shaking his head, “No. They don’t feel like me.”

Theo nods, “Then you shouldn’t wear them.”

“Just like that?” Liam asks.

“Liam, you should wear whatever you’re comfortable in. They’re _your_ clothes. Screw what anyone else thinks. And,” he says, eyes drifting to Mason before moving back to him. “Don’t ever think about changing. You’re perfect the way you are.”

Theo walks away, leaving Liam and Mason gaping after him. Liam blinks. Then blinks again. “What was that?” Liam hisses.

“Dude,” Mason says. “I think he’s into you.”

“No way,” Liam says.

“Yeah!”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“What do I do?” Liam asks him.

“I don’t know,” Mason says. “I was doing all this to help you catch someone’s attention but dude you already have.”

“Yeah but what do I do about it?” Liam whines.

“Go after him and kiss the hell out of him?” Mason suggests.

Liam gapes, “I can’t just _kiss_ him,” Liam hisses.

“You could if you just came over here,” Theo calls from down the hall. Liam does _not_ squeak. He just makes a very manly noise of surprise. He’d forgotten Theo could hear him. “Well?”

“Go,” Mason says, shoving him lightly.

Liam stumbles for a moment before righting himself. He squares his shoulders and heads out the door and then down the hall to Theo’s bedroom. Theo is lounging on his bed when Liam walks in, looking completely casual. Liam kind of hates him for it. He feels nervous as hell, and here Theo is, unphased. 

“Close the door,” Theo tells him, the lowness of his voice sending a shiver through Liam.

Liam does as he’s told and then walks to the bed. He sits down on the edge and Theo sits up. “So,” Liam says.

Theo chuckles, “So.”

“You’re into me?” Liam asks.

“Yeah, Liam,” Theo says softly. “I’m into you. The you that wears t-shirts and hoodies and likes stupid comedy movies and pineapple on pizza. The you that walks your neighbor’s dogs they’re on vacation and volunteers at the homeless shelter in his free time. Just _you_. Every part of you. And I don't want you to change, because to me you’re perfect.”

“I’m a mess,” Liam laughs, wiping at his eyes. He certainly feels like one right now. “You ass, you made me cry.”

“I say all those nice things and you call me an ass,” Theo says. “Real nice.”

“But you love me anyway,” Liam says. 

Because he knows it’s true. He doesn’t know how he’s missed it for so long, but it’s easy to see now. Especially when Theo smiles, soft and fond and rests his head again Liam’s. “Yeah, Liam. I do.”

“I love you too,” Liam says. “All of you.”

Liam knows what that means. It means loving all the cracks and bruises. All the dark parts as well as the light. And Liam does. Because he can see through all Theo’s walls. He can see the good shining through. He wants to burrow inside and be surrounded by the warmth he knows is there. Since that’s not a real possibility, he’ll be happy with this moment. With the way Theo smiles at him, the way he kisses him with a softness Liam never would have imagined. They fall back onto the bed, laughing when Liam accidentally elbows Theo in the ribs. The laughter is smothered with more kisses. To Liam, it’s perfect.

Down the hall, Mason smirks and holds out his hand to Corey, who reluctantly hands him a 20 dollar bill. “Told it would work.” 

He’d been watching Liam and Theo dance around each other for months, and had seen how defensive Theo got over Liam, and finally had formed the perfect plan. One they’d played right into. Because everyone knows you never insult Liam in front of Theo.


End file.
